Kingdom Hearts: Heartless Revenge
by Noelani
Summary: KH: Heartless Revenge takes place 4 years after the original KH. Sora is no longer the Keyblade Master, but instead a group of kids have recieved Keyblades, all from the planet Earth that was destroyed by Heartless. The twist? They're siblings.
1. Intro

Intro

"Hello, I would like to invite you to a place in which there are many worlds, but these worlds share one sky and one destiny. Our journey begins now.....but yet, maybe it has already begun....? 

As I look around I wonder what has come of him......? 'Him?' you question? A young boy who saved the worlds of which I spoke of and the lives of many innocent people, never giving up the hope of seeing his two best friends again either.

It's been 4 long years since the Heartless met their match. 'The Who?' you ask? The Heartless. They are creatures born from the darkness inside of one's self. What do they look like? They come in many forms, the most common are Shadows, small creatures that like to sneak up on their enemies and strike them with their sharp claws. Some Heartless are as tall as an elephant, being Behemoth. This overgrown Heartless is also the most dangerous in my opinion. Then there are others that aren't harmful, but friendly in a sense. White Mushrooms and Rare Truffles are the two which fall under this category, while their look-alike cousins, Black Fungus, are very hostile and attack you with a deadly poison.

The only way these Heartless can be defeated is with the item our young friend possessed, an item called the Keyblade. The Keyblade and Keyblade Master's powers are unmatched when they are together. The secret force behind this power? The Key Bearer's heart. Pure and strong his heart was until the very end, even when he found his best friend, who had since turned evil, was the true bearer of the Keyblade. Our friend even sacrificed his own heart and unlocked it to bring back that of the other best friend.

Now as I sit here and consider all that has come to pass, I wonder what will come of our future? I guess time will only tell, right? My time here as the royal chronicler of the Disney Castle, in name of the mighty King Mickey and Queen Minnie, has taught me many things. That of evil, and that of good. I still have many things to learn, and less things to forget....yet I am still curious about what I have not encountered. Though it may be dangerous, I am still willing to go on journeys until I find the last world under this huge sky. Maybe you and I together will find these worlds, maybe not.....but now's not the time of future talk, now is the time to talk of the now. A girl has been said to have obtained a powerful essence around her, and this is why I invite you, to come and help me record that of what I find and to assure I don't make any mistakes.

And so, my friend, our journey in this gummi ship closes as we come upon the world in which this girl resides and where our story begins.....a world of much wonder and surprise........a world called terra firma, or also known to its residents as the planet Earth."

Jiminy Cricket

Disney Castle's

Royal Chronicler


	2. Part 01

Part 01

"Kouitten! Kouitten, wake up!"

My eye's fluttered open to see my four little brother and sisters staring down at me. I mumbled and turned over, covering my head with my blankets, "Go away!"

Neisha laughed as she jumped onto my bed, "Get up, get up, get up!" She giggled again as Koji helped the little twins, Ayame and Suekko, onto my bed.

"Come on Ane! Ane, get up!" Ayame screamed happily. I moaned and rolled over, then finally sat up. Neisha jumped off my bed and took Ayame while Koji took Suekko.

"She's awake!" Suekko laughed. I rubbed my eyes a few times and finally climbed out of bed. I stumbled between the four of them and out into our living room to find a social worker sitting there. I stopped dead in my tracks and I knew what she was going to say just by the look on her face. This was the third and final time she was to check in on the five of us....and my last shot at proving I could support the five of them and myself.

I turned to the four of my younger siblings, "Go to the back room and watch some TV, okay?"

"But Ane...." Ayame started.

"Please, Imouto, go....all of you, now......" Koji nodded and turned. I watched until all of them were in the room and the door was shut.

I walked over and sat down on the couch as I fixed my messed up hair. "Hello Ms. Jiano, you know what today is, right?" I nodded sorrowfully. "Do you have what I came for?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I have to take the children and put them into an orphanage," she replied without remorse.

"Come on Ms. Jarelin, I need two more weeks, that's it. I promise I can have everything by then," I begged, "You just can't take them away from me! I'm all they have in this world! If you put them in an orphanage they'll be separated and we'll never see one another again!"

"I'm sorry, I've told you before, today was the deadline....."

"I couldn't get some of it completed, I've got a job, and they are all fed, dressed, and attend school, what more do you want? My parents gave me custody of them because they knew that they would not return! I can't give them up just like that! It will destroy all that my family stands for! We've fought so hard to make it here, and now you're just going to rip it away from us?!" I screamed, the tears staining my cheeks as they fell, "They mean more to me than life itself! I would give my life for them just like my parents did if I had to! They entrusted me with them and their safety!"

"I am sorry, but the law is the law, and you have not abided by it."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE STUPID LAW! THEY'RE NOT SOME DOLLS YOU CAN JUST TAKE FROM ME AND TOSS AWAY INTO SOME RUNDOWN GOVERNMENT FACILITY!"

"MS. JIANO! THEY ARE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ms. Jarelin exclaimed back, "NOW DO I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE OR ARE YOU GOING TO COOPERATE!"

I fell silent and just shook my head, knowing the police were the last people I needed on my case. "Okay, give us an hour, they'll be ready in an hour." She nodded and rose. I watched as she left and closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMMIT!" I screamed as more tears fell from my eyes, "WHY?!"

"Kouitten....."

"WHAT?!" I screamed looking up at the four most important people to me. I was crushed when I saw Ayame and Suekko both jump and become scared of me. I had become their worst nightmare. "I didn't mean it that way, little ones...." They all walked over to me and sat around me.

"What was that all about, Ane?" Suekko asked me.

"Well, you guys, it looks as if the four of you are going on a trip."

"Aren't you coming too?" Ayame asked innocently.

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid not." I looked up at Koji and Neisha, both of whom knew what their fate was. "Don't worry though, Keishi will take care of you on the trip, I promise."

"When will we see you again?"

I smiled slightly, "I'm not sure, Suekko, but hopefully soon. Now come on, it's time to go pack for your trip."

"Okay!" he and Ayame exclaimed as they ran back to their room.

"Sis....." Neisha started.

"Don't, please. Don't make it harder than it already is....." She fell silent as she and Koji both went into the back to obtain their belongings and to help the little ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, an hour had come and gone before I even knew it. We all stood outside of our house as Ms. Jarelin pulled up in her station wagon that she drove especially for taking kids away from their homes. I turned to them as she stepped out of her car. I knelt down before Suekko, "Little one, you are the youngest of us all, and the smallest. Please, Suekko, take care of yourself and I will see you soon, okay?" He nodded as I have him a kiss and a hug. "Come here Ayame," I grinned grabbing her hand, "My ever blooming flower, you have grown so much and are so bright for one so young. I hope you continue to get more beautiful and smart on this trip. I will see you soon, okay Imouto?"

She giggled, "Yeah." I gave her a kiss and a hug as she walked off the porch and joined Suekko in the car.

"Neisha, the smooth talker of us all. I wish I knew when we'll meet again so I'd at least have a day to look forward to, but yet, I do not. Take care of yourself and continue with your school work. And even though you and Koji aren't the best of siblings, help one another out in keeping the twins together and safe, okay?"

"Of course, Kouitten.....I'm going to miss you!" She threw her arms around me and I hugged her closely. I released her as Koji walked up.

He shook my hand, "Ma'am."

I laughed, "You act as if this really is just a trip, I wish I was that confident."

"It is, we'll meet again, I just know it. The five of us aren't easily drawn apart from one another."

I nodded, "Yes, but please take care of them all, you are now the oldest sibling. Take care of yourself, and be prosperous in all that you do, alright?" He nodded and we shook hands again, then hugged one another. "Stay together as long as possible, make sure NO MATTER WHAT that you are the last to go and the twins go together."

Koji gave me the thumbs up and left the porch. I watched the four of them all get situated and Ms. Jarelin climb back into her car. As she pulled away I saw the look in Ayame and Suekko's eyes, the same look I'd seen in Neisha and Koji's when our parents died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I returned to the empty house to hear nothing but complete silence. I walked into the twin's room and picked up their toys they'd left sprawled on the floor. As I walked back and forth from their toys to the toy box I could see them arguing with me, telling me that their toys were on the floor for a reason. "What reason?" I'd asked.

"They're easier to find and we don't have to take them out of the box again," they'd answer.

I sighed and shook my head as I walked into Neisha's room. I looked around at the clean room and smiled, "Always perfect....." Then I looked under her bed. I groaned at the sight of all the junk she had beneath it. I began to clean out under the bed and found places for everything so I wouldn't get yelled at when she returned home. After that I treaded into Koji's room and checked every corner of the room to find it completely spotless. "Perfectionist," I snorted leaving his room. I locked all of the three rooms and placed their room and house keys on a keychain with my set. When that was finished I retired to my room where I went back to bed, not knowing what else to do.


	3. Part 02

Part 02

A few weeks later I awoke in a cold sweat. I shuddered as chills ran up and down my spine. Looking around the room I saw shadows bouncing around. My eyes got wide as one of the shadows took a 3d form and ran over to the edge of my bed and then ran at the door and disappeared. I jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open. I stuck my head out and then ran down the hall into the living room. The shadow stood right in front of where I kept the keys. "No!" I yelled. It twirled around and saw me standing there. My eyes fell upon its little hands around the ring of keys. "Give them back!" I screamed diving at the shadow. It disappeared into the ground and appeared where I was standing before. I growled and dived at it again, but to no avail.

Later, after about ten minutes, I stood there staring at the shadow. _"Those keys, I have to get them back, they not only belong to me, but to Koji, Neisha, Ayame, and Suekko....."_ The shadow studied me, as I did it. Finally I got tired of the cat and mouse game, "I said give the keys back to me now!" The shadow shook his head. "You can't take those keys! They are the only thing I have left that all five of us possess! Those keys are mine and my brother's and sister's keys! Two keys each, one for our rooms, and one for our home!" I exclaimed, "Our home is where our hearts are combined into one!" The keys within the shadow's small hands began to glow brightly. He dropped them and vanished as the keys began to disappear, each pair going at the same time. After a few seconds, the last pair departed.

Right then there was a loud booming from outside. I ran out of the house and looked up to see a huge black orb in the sky. "What in the hell is that......?" I turned to return to the house only to see my shadow transform into a large creature. My eyes widened as I peered at this huge shadow. It brought its fists down and from them came dozens of the small shadows. They all looked at me and ran towards me. Right before the shadows reached me, my pair of keys appeared in front of me. I watched as one changed into a keychain and latched onto the other key, then they began to grow. For a moment I had to hide my eyes because the light it was projecting got too bright. When I uncovered my eyes, there before me floated a large key like sword. I placed my hand over the hilt and wrapped my hand around it as my whole body began to glow lightly.

****

*The Past*

There was a flash and I was standing before a young boy._ "Keyblade....Keyblade......"_ _a mysterious voice said._

"Keyblade? That's what this is called?" I said to myself. There was another flash of light and we were standing before the huge shadow.

__

"Darkside..." the voice said again as everything went black. I appeared in a room and there was the boy unconscious on a bed with a young girl bent over him.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," she said. He sat up and his eyes fluttered open. "You okay?"

He nodded, "I guess..."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie," she said to him.

"Huh?" the boy questioned.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon," said a guy that was leaning against the wall as he stood up straight.

"The Keyblade..." the boy said, changing the subject.

Yuffie walked over towards Leon, "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," Leon said picking up the Keyblade. I watched as the Keyblade disappeared in his hand and reappeared in the boy's possession. Leon walked close to Sora, "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" the boy yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was another flash and I was in front of a young girl sitting on a bed while a duck and a dog, both of who were dressed in clothes, stood before her. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" the girl asked them.

The duck nodded, "Yeah."

The dog covered his mouth and spoke, "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed," the girl sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right then I was back in front of the other group. "The Heartless?" the boy asked.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie, who was now sitting next to the boy, asked.

"Those without hearts," Leon stated.

"The darkness in people's hearts--that's what attracts them," Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon said grimly.

Yuffie turned to Sora, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the walls to the room disappeared and I could see both this group, and that of the girl, duck, and dog. Neither group knew of the others existence, just like they didn't know of mine. "Ansem?" the dog asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report," the girl explained.

The dog leaned towards her, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

The girl shook her head, "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" questioned the duck.

"To many worlds," the girl said.

The dog hit his fist into his hand, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em."

The duck nodded as the girl spoke, "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've gotta find him quick!" the dog exclaimed.

The duck turned away from the girl, "Wait! First, we need that "key"!"

The girl heard him, "That's right. The Keyblade."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...this is the key?" the boy asked.

Yuffie nodded, "Exactly!"

Leon walked away from the boy and Yuffie, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this," the boy stated.

Yuffie turned to the boy, "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So tough luck," Leon said leaning back against the wall.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." the boy started and then he stood up quickly, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

Leon stood with his eyes closed, "You know what? I really don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that the boy walked over to Leon, "The Keyblade can supposedly unlock almost anything. You're bound to run across treasure chests and other locks. Try it out." The boy then walked over to the table where there was a chest and opened it with the Keyblade he possessed.

He then walked over to Yuffie, "Hey, cheer up!" The boy then walked back over to Leon and spoke to him again.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself," Leon said.

"Prepare myself?" the boy asked him.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked.

The boy nodded, "I'm ready!"

Leon stood up and turned to Yuffie, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled pointing across the room as a Heartless Soldier.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon yelled to her.

I watched as she ran towards the door and as the duck walked up to the other side of it. When Yuffie threw open the door she flattened the duck between the door and the wall.

"Yuffie?" the girl, who I guessed to be Aerith, said as Yuffie ran past her. She turned and followed Yuffie while Leon readied his Gunblade and the young boy readied his Keyblade.

Leon swung his Gunblade, "Sora, let's go!"

I viewed from afar as the Heartless Soldier was hit out the window by Leon and as Leon and the young boy, or Sora, jumped through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With another flash I was in another unfamiliar place, but I saw Sora and I saw the duck and dog. Two Heartless Soldiers appeared on either side of the dog and duck. "Are these the Heartless guys?" the dog asked holding up a shield.

The duck stepped in front of him, holding a staff, "Let's go get 'em Goofy!" Just then they were thrown from the balcony they were on by the Heartless. I watched as they both landed on top of Sora, knocking him to the ground.

Then, both at the same time, they noticed the Keyblade in Sora's hand, "The key!"

Right at that moment the ground began to rumble as large stone pillars began to shoot up from the ground and Heartless Soldiers filled the district. I continued to watch as the three of them went all out on the Soldiers. It was then that pieces of armor fell from the sky and landed in front of the group. My jaw dropped as the armor began to piece itself together, but then I noticed the Heartless symbol upon its chest plate. When the head piece fell from the sky and completed the Heartless, the three had no choice but to fight the armor until the end. And luckily, they prevailed.

It was then time for the introductions....after a little explaining. "So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked Goofy and the duck.

They both nodded, "Uh-huh."

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon said from behind him as Yuffie nodded.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel," Goofy suggested.

Sora looked at the ground, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course," the duck agreed as Sora's face lit up.

Goofy bent down towards the duck, "Are you sure?"

He shook his head, "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Leon stepped forward, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora, looking back down at the ground, sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" the duck said to him, "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy laughed as the duck shoved his face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces," the duck smiled.

"Happy?" Sora said glumly. Everyone waited quietly for him to speak again. He leaned down and then came back up with the cheesiest grin on his face I'd ever seen, "Cheeeese!"

That did it, the duck and Goofy began laughing hysterically. "That's one funny face," Goofy laughed again.

Sora stood up straight and nodded, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

The duck stuck his hand out, "Donald Duck." Finally I knew what his damn name was.

Goofy walked closer, "Name's Goofy." And then stuck his hand atop of Donald's.

"I'm Sora," Sora said to them.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy said as Sora placed his hand on Goofy's.

****

*The Present*

A final flash of light brought me back to my own world and time. I shuttered, remembering what I had come back to, "The Heartless, those without hearts......" I stared up at the creature, "Darkside....." And with that I attacked the Shadows that were lurking around me. When they were defeated I set my eyes on Darkside. I waited until he lowered his fist again and I jumped onto his wrist and ran up his arm to his shoulder. I began to slash at his head while dodging the energy blasts he was sending at me. Soon enough he began to fall so I jumped off his shoulder to the roof of my house. Right before he landed on the ground, the huge black orb turned into a giant vacuum and sucked him up into it. I held on to my chimney as long as possible but was finally tugged free. The last thing I remember was everything going black.


	4. Part 03

Part 03

When I began to regain consciousness I heard only the sound, "Kupo!" When I was able to open my eyes I looked around to see a bunch of little pink guys with antennas, wings, and huge noses walking around. They kinda reminded me of little stuffed animals, except for the fact they were alive.

One of the creatures noticed I was conscious, "She's awaken, kupo!" The others all crowded around the bed in which I slept.

"I wonder where she came from, kupo?"

"I don't know, kupo!"

Finally one jumped onto the bed next to me, "Kupo." He stuck his small hand out to me. I looked at him weirdly and then realized what he wanted.

I shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Sa...Kouitten."

"Nice to meet you, Kouitten, I'm Moggan, kupo. We are known as Moogles."

"Moogles, huh? Well, the pleasure's all mine," I said to them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a bit of explaining what happened and how I'd ended up there, the Moogles told me to go explore the town I was in. I walked outside and looked around. It was no town, it was a city, a fairly large city at that; there were buildings scattered everywhere. I walked around for awhile and then came upon two large doors. I pushed them open and continued on into the upper part of town. As I walked around a large building I came to a park. I strolled through it and eventually came to a large rundown building. When I found the front I could tell it was a shrine and I was barely able to make out the name carving, but it said Kenmon Shrine.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" I whispered.

"Probably because it is the name of a once very powerful family."

I turned around and there stood a tall young man I figured to be my age. "Who are you?"

"My friends call me JJ, but you can call me Jeshi. Buchanan Jeshi Je-Muzu," he said bowing slightly.

"Jesse James."

"I see you know Japanese."

"Hai, I should, I am of Japanese descent," I nodded smiling, "I'm Jiano Kouitten, I just arrived here in this city."

"Figured as much, I've lived here my whole life and I know everyone, but you're different.....I don't know what it is about you, but you are definitely different."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

"Wait a minute, I know why now. You're the Key Bearer, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I asked him, totally clueless of what he was talking about.

"You are the wielder of the Keyblade, are you not?" Finally it clicked.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked pulling out the Keyblade.

Jeshi nodded, "Yeah, that...come on, let's go back to my house." I nodded and followed him back to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we walked in he led me up two flights of stairs and into a rec. room. I plopped down onto the couch as he shut the door. "It's a lot safer in here than it is out there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Heartless, they're everywhere nowadays. I don't understand why they have come here to our city, they never have before. Not even when the last Key Bearer was world hopping did they venture this far. It must have something to do with Earth and how close it was to our world."

"You really need to start making some sense, I know what happened four years ago and what happened to me earlier today with the Heartless. But why, if I may ask, am I here? What am I supposed to do against them? And what happened to Koji, Neisha, Ayame, and Suekko?!"

"First off, you are here because this is where everyone comes when their world is destroyed if their world is near here and if their heart was strong enough to survive. Secondly, you have been chosen to fight against the Heartless by the Keyblade. It chooses who bears it, no one else. And lastly, I do not know what happened to them, most likely they perished, whoever they were."

"They were my only family left, and my only friends. They were taken from me last night...."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

There was a knock at the door and other guy walked in, "I can tell you what could happen to them, if they were destroyed with your planet, that is."

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"If you defeat the Heartless they will return along with the rest of your world."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Wells Jimi Ri the 3rd, or also known as--"

"Jimmy Lee Wells; I know Japanese." Jimi looked as Jeshi.

"She did the same thing to me," Jeshi shrugged.

"Eh, well my nickname's Serel. Don't ask where it came from cause I don't even know."

I smiled, "I am Kouitten, Jiano Kouitten."

"Nice to meet you, Kouitten!"

At that moment a pebble hit Jeshi's window. He walked over and thrust it open, sticking his head out, "What in the hell do you want, RayRei?!"

"For you and Jimi to hurry up and get down here before Kira shows!"

Jeshi nodded and closed his window, "You want to meet our other friends?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Sounds like fun!"

"Alright," Jimi grinned as we all left the room. When we all piled outside, there stood the guy Jeshi referred to as RayRei.

"Hello, pretty lady!" Jimi and Jeshi groaned as he walked over to me. "I am Romey Zabieru Rei--"

"Xavier Ray Romey, leave her alone!" He flinched as a girl joined our small little party. "Please forgive my cousin, he has an obsession with pretty girls. Oh, and I'm Kira Zaren, my nickname is Aren."

"Apology excepted, I guess. It's actually not really a problem, it's not every day some guy I don't even know walks up and introduces theirself." Jeshi and Jimi scratched their heads and turned away.

Kira and I just looked at one another and laughed at them. "So, you are the Key Bearer, huh?" Zabieru said as he circled around me, "I would of thought that someone like me would become the next one."

Kira exploded into laughter once again, "Yeah right, Zabieru! You can only wish you had that kind of power! The Key Blade chose its master and it chose well. By what I can see here, Kouitten is very capable of upholding the title of Key Bearer."

I smiled brightly, "Thank you, Kira, but I can't say that I am the best choice, but I have been chosen, therefore I will fight until the end no matter what the cost is."

"I'm going to help you in all ways possible," Jeshi said and Jimi nodded.

"Me too, this is our world and I won't let it just be overrun by the Heartless."

Kira and Zabieru looked at one another and then at us. "We're in."

"Kouitten, I think I may have thought of a way for you to start on your journey," Kira asked me.

"Really? How?"

"Uh, oh, I think she's talking about Gramps....." Zabieru whined.

"Gramps? Who's Gramps?" I asked them.

Jimi smiled, "He's referring to Cid Highwind. We all call him Gramps because he's one of the oldest people we hang out with."

Kira cleared her throat, "Anyway, Cid is the owner of Gummi Ship Extraordinare, a shop completely dedicated to Gummi Ships."

"What's a Gummi Ship?"

"A Gummi Ship is a ship that can travel to different worlds whenever the barriers are broken," Jeshi explained, "Gummi Ships are created by placing together different blocks called gummi blocks. These blocks come in many various shapes and designs. Best of all, Gummi Ships are completely customizable! You can build them to fit your needs and there is also blueprints on which you can use to build ships."

"Cool, take me to this Cid guy!"

"Alright, let's go," Kira laughed as we all took off towards the train station.


End file.
